UltimateSupreme Wiki:What Spell Bot corrects
This page is used for testing of the bot routine. It is a simple enumeration of the various Americanisms that will be automatically corrected. This page is vital to making sure the bot works as expected. It is therefore locked to editing. Note to users Users, who do have the power to edit this page, are cautioned against editing this list in any way, as changes here will be reflected in the bot, and therefore will be replicated throughout the wiki. One change here could mean thousands of bad replacements throughout the site. The list # accessorize # accessorized # accessorizes # accessorizing # acclimatization # acclimatize # acclimatized # acclimatizes # acclimatizing # accouterments # eon # eons # esthete # esthetes # esthetic # esthetically # esthetics # etiology # aging # aggrandizement # agonize # agonized # agonizes # agonizing # agonizingly # almanac # almanacs # aluminum # amortizable # amortization # amortizations # amortize # amortized # amortizes # amortizing # amphitheater # amphitheaters # anemia # anemic # anesthesia # anesthetic # anesthetics # anesthetize # anesthetized # anesthetizes # anesthetizing # anesthetist # anesthetists # anesthetize # anesthetized # anesthetizes # anesthetizing # analog # analogs # analyze # analyzed # analyzes # analyzing # anglicize # anglicized # anglicizes # anglicizing # annualized # antagonize # antagonized # antagonizes # antagonizing # apologize # apologized # apologizes # apologizing # appall # appalls # appetizer # appetizers # appetizing # appetizingly # arbor # arbors # archeological # archeologically # archeologist # archeologists # archeology # ardor # armor # armored # armorer # armorers # armories # armory # artifact # artifacts # authorize # authorized # authorizes # authorizing # ax # backpedaled # backpedaling # banister # banisters # baptize # baptized # baptizes # baptizing # bastardize # bastardized # bastardizes # bastardizing # battleax # balk # balked # balking # balks # bedeviled # bedeviling # behavior # behavioral # behaviorism # behaviorist # behaviorists # behaviors # behoove # behooved # behooves # bejeweled # belabor # belabored # belaboring # belabors # beveled # bevies # bevy # biased # biasing # binging # bougainvillea # bougainvilleas # bowdlerize # bowdlerized # bowdlerizes # bowdlerizing # breathalyze # breathalyzed # breathalyzer # breathalyzers # breathalyzes # breathalyzing # brutalize # brutalized # brutalizes # brutalizing # busses # bussing # cesarean # cesareans # caliber # calibers # caliper # calipers # calisthenics # canalize # canalized # canalizes # canalizing # cancelation # cancelations # canceled # canceling # candor # cannibalize # cannibalized # cannibalizes # cannibalizing # canonize # canonized # canonizes # canonizing # capitalize # capitalized # capitalizes # capitalizing # caramelize # caramelized # caramelizes # caramelizing # carbonize # carbonized # carbonizes # carbonizing # caroled # caroling # catalog # cataloged # catalogs # cataloging # catalyze # catalyzed # catalyzes # catalyzing # categorize # categorized # categorizes # categorizing # cauterize # cauterized # cauterizes # cauterizing # caviled # caviling # centiliter # centiliters # centimeter # centimeters # centralize # centralized # centralizes # centralizing # center # centered # centerfold # centerfolds # centerpiece # centerpieces # centers # channeled # channeling # characterize # characterized # characterizes # characterizing # check # checkbook # checkbooks # checkered # checks # chili # chimera # chimeras # chiseled # chiseling # circularize # circularized # circularizes # circularizing # civilize # civilized # civilizes # civilizing # clamor # clamored # clamoring # clamors # clangor # clarinetist # clarinetists # collectivize # collectivized # collectivizes # collectivizing # colonization # colonize # colonized # colonizer # colonizers # colonizes # colonizing # color # colorant # colorants # colored # coloreds # colorful # colorfully # coloring # colorize # colorized # colorizes # colorizing # colorless # colors # commercialize # commercialized # commercializes # commercializing # compartmentalize # compartmentalized # compartmentalizes # compartmentalizing # computerize # computerized # computerizes # computerizing # conceptualize # conceptualized # conceptualizes # conceptualizing # connection # connections # contextualize # contextualized # contextualizes # contextualizing # cozier # cozies # coziest # cozily # coziness # cozy # councilor # councilors # counseled # counseling # counselor # counselors # crenelated # criminalize # criminalized # criminalizes # criminalizing # criticize # criticized # criticizes # criticizing # crueler # cruelest # crystallization # crystallize # crystallized # crystallizes # crystallizing # cudgeled # cudgeling # customize # customized # customizes # customizing # cipher # ciphers # decentralization # decentralize # decentralized # decentralizes # decentralizing # decriminalization # decriminalize # decriminalized # decriminalizes # decriminalizing # defense # defenseless # defenses # dehumanization # dehumanize # dehumanized # dehumanizes # dehumanizing # demeanor # demilitarization # demilitarize # demilitarized # demilitarizes # demilitarizing # demobilization # demobilize # demobilized # demobilizes # demobilizing # democratization # democratize # democratized # democratizes # democratizing # demonize # demonized # demonizes # demonizing # demoralization # demoralize # demoralized # demoralizes # demoralizing # denationalization # denationalize # denationalized # denationalizes # denationalizing # deodorize # deodorized # deodorizes # deodorizing # depersonalize # depersonalized # depersonalizes # depersonalizing # deputize # deputized # deputizes # deputizing # desensitization # desensitize # desensitized # desensitizes # desensitizing # destabilization # destabilize # destabilized # destabilizes # destabilizing # dialed # dialing # dialog # dialogs # diarrhea # digitize # digitized # digitizes # digitizing # disk # discolor # discolored # discoloring # discolors # disks # disemboweled # disemboweling # disfavor # disheveled # dishonor # dishonorable # dishonorably # dishonored # dishonoring # dishonors # disorganization # disorganized # distil # distils # dramatization # dramatizations # dramatize # dramatized # dramatizes # dramatizing # draft # draftboard # draftboards # draftier # draftiest # drafts # draftsman # draftsmanship # draftsmen # draftswoman # draftswomen # drafty # driveled # driveling # dueled # dueling # economize # economized # economizes # economizing # edema # # editorialize # editorialized # editorializes # editorializing # empathize # empathized # empathizes # empathizing # emphasize # emphasized # emphasizes # emphasizing # enameled # enameling # enamored # encyclopedia # encyclopedias # encyclopedic # endeavor # endeavored # endeavoring # endeavors # energize # energized # energizes # energizing # enroll # enrolls # enthrall # enthralls # epaulet # epaulets # epicenter # epicenters # epilog # epilogs # epitomize # epitomized # epitomizes # epitomizing # equalization # equalize # equalized # equalizer # equalizers # equalizes # equalizing # eulogize # eulogized # eulogizes # eulogizing # evangelize # evangelized # evangelizes # evangelizing # exorcize # exorcized # exorcizes # exorcizing # extemporization # extemporize # extemporized # extemporizes # extemporizing # externalization # externalizations # externalize # externalized # externalizes # externalizing # factorize # factorized # factorizes # factorizing # fecal # feces # familiarization # familiarize # familiarized # familiarizes # familiarizing # fantasize # fantasized # fantasizes # fantasizing # favor # favorable # favorably # favored # favoring # favorite # favorites # favoritism # favors # feminize # feminized # feminizes # feminizing # fertilization # fertilize # fertilized # fertilizer # fertilizers # fertilizes # fertilizing # fervor # fiber # fiberglass # fibers # fictionalization # fictionalizations # fictionalize # fictionalized # fictionalizes # fictionalizing # filet # fileted # # fileting # filets # # finalization # finalize # finalized # finalizes # finalizing # flutist # flutists # flavor # flavored # flavoring # flavorings # flavorless # flavors # flavorsome # fetal # fetid # fetus # fetuses # formalization # formalize # formalized # formalizes # formalizing # fossilization # fossilize # fossilized # fossilizes # fossilizing # fraternization # fraternize # fraternized # fraternizes # fraternizing # fulfill # fulfillment # fulfills # funneled # funneling # galvanize # galvanized # galvanizes # galvanizing # gamboled # gamboling # jail # jailbird # jailbirds # jailbreak # jailbreaks # jailed # jailer # jailers # jailing # jails # gasses # gage # gaged # gages # gaging # generalization # generalizations # generalize # generalized # generalizes # generalizing # ghettoize # ghettoized # ghettoizes # ghettoizing # gypsies # glamorize # glamorized # glamorizes # glamorizing # glamor # globalization # globalize # globalized # globalizes # globalizing # gluing # # goiter # goiters # gonorrhea # graveled # gray # grayed # graying # grayish # grayness # grays # groveled # groveling # groin # groins # grueling # gruelingly # griffin # griffins # gynecological # gynecologist # gynecologists # gynecology # hematological # hematologist # hematologists # hematology # hemoglobin # hemophilia # hemophiliac # hemophiliacs # hemorrhage # hemorrhaged # hemorrhages # hemorrhaging # hemorrhoids # harbor # harbored # harboring # harbors # harmonization # harmonize # harmonized # harmonizes # harmonizing # homeopath # homeopathic # homeopaths # homeopathy # homogenize # homogenized # homogenizes # homogenizing # honor # honorable # honorably # honored # honoring # honors # hospitalization # hospitalize # hospitalized # hospitalizes # hospitalizing # humanize # humanized # humanizes # humanizing # humor # humored # humoring # humorless # humors # hybridize # hybridized # hybridizes # hybridizing # hypnotize # hypnotized # hypnotizes # hypnotizing # hypothesize # hypothesized # hypothesizes # hypothesizing # idealization # idealize # idealized # idealizes # idealizing # idolize # idolized # idolizes # idolizing # immobilization # immobilize # immobilized # immobilizer # immobilizers # immobilizes # immobilizing # immortalize # immortalized # immortalizes # immortalizing # immunization # immunize # immunized # immunizes # immunizing # impaneled # impaneling # imperiled # imperiling # individualize # individualized # individualizes # individualizing # industrialize # industrialized # industrializes # industrializing # inflection # inflections # initialed # initialing # install # installment # installments # installs # instill # instills # institutionalization # institutionalize # institutionalized # institutionalizes # institutionalizing # intellectualize # intellectualized # intellectualizes # intellectualizing # internalization # internalize # internalized # internalizes # internalizing # internationalization # internationalize # internationalized # internationalizes # internationalizing # ionization # ionize # ionized # ionizer # ionizers # ionizes # ionizing # italicize # italicized # italicizes # italicizing # itemize # itemized # itemizes # itemizing # jeopardize # jeopardized # jeopardizes # jeopardizing # jeweled # jeweler # jewelers # jewelry # judgment # kilometer # kilometers # labeled # labeling # labor # labored # laborer # laborers # laboring # labors # lackluster # legalization # legalize # legalized # legalizes # legalizing # legitimize # legitimized # legitimizes # legitimizing # leukemia # leveled # leveler # levelers # leveling # libeled # libeling # libelous # liberalization # liberalize # liberalized # liberalizes # liberalizing # license # licensed # licenses # licensing # lionization # lionize # lionized # lionizes # lionizing # liquidize # liquidized # liquidizer # liquidizers # liquidizes # liquidizing # liter # liters # localize # localized # localizes # localizing # louver # louvered # louvers # # luster # magnetize # magnetized # magnetizes # magnetizing # maneuverability # maneuverable # maneuver # maneuvered # maneuvers # maneuvering # maneuverings # marginalization # marginalize # marginalized # marginalizes # marginalizing # marshaled # marshaling # marveled # marveling # marvelous # marvelously # materialization # materialize # materialized # materializes # materializing # maximization # maximize # maximized # maximizes # maximizing # meager # mechanization # mechanize # mechanized # mechanizes # mechanizing # medieval # memorialize # memorialized # memorializes # memorializing # memorize # memorized # memorizes # memorizing # mesmerize # mesmerized # mesmerizes # mesmerizing # metabolize # metabolized # metabolizes # metabolizing # meter # meters # micrometer # micrometers # militarize # militarized # militarizes # militarizing # milliliter # milliliters # millimeter # millimeters # miniaturization # miniaturize # miniaturized # miniaturizes # miniaturizing # minibusses # # minimize # minimized # minimizes # minimizing # misbehavior # misdemeanor # misdemeanors # miter # miters # mobilization # mobilize # mobilized # mobilizes # mobilizing # modeled # modeler # modelers # modeling # modernize # modernized # modernizes # modernizing # moisturize # moisturized # moisturizer # moisturizers # moisturizes # moisturizing # monolog # monologs # monopolization # monopolize # monopolized # monopolizes # monopolizing # moralize # moralized # moralizes # moralizing # motorized # mold # molded # molder # moldered # moldering # molders # moldier # moldiest # molding # moldings # molds # moldy # molt # molted # molting # molts # mustache # mustached # mustaches # mustachioed # multicolored # nationalization # nationalizations # nationalize # nationalized # nationalizes # nationalizing # naturalization # naturalize # naturalized # naturalizes # naturalizing # neighbor # neighborhood # neighborhoods # neighboring # neighborliness # neighborly # neighbors # neutralization # neutralize # neutralized # neutralizes # neutralizing # normalization # normalize # normalized # normalizes # normalizing # odor # odorless # odors # esophagus # esophaguses # estrogen # offense # offenses # omelet # omelets # optimize # optimized # optimizes # optimizing # organization # organizational # organizations # organize # organized # organizer # organizers # organizes # organizing # orthopedic # orthopedics # ostracize # ostracized # ostracizes # ostracizing # outmaneuver # outmaneuvered # outmaneuvers # outmaneuvering # overemphasize # overemphasized # overemphasizes # overemphasizing # oxidization # oxidize # oxidized # oxidizes # oxidizing # pederast # pederasts # pediatric # pediatrician # pediatricians # pediatrics # pedophile # pedophiles # pedophilia # paleolithic # paleontologist # paleontologists # paleontology # paneled # paneling # panelist # panelists # paralyze # paralyzed # paralyzes # paralyzing # parceled # parceling # parlor # parlors # particularize # particularized # particularizes # particularizing # passivization # passivize # passivized # passivizes # passivizing # pasteurization # pasteurize # pasteurized # pasteurizes # pasteurizing # patronize # patronized # patronizes # patronizing # patronizingly # pedaled # pedaling # pedestrianization # pedestrianize # pedestrianized # pedestrianizes # pedestrianizing # penalize # penalized # penalizes # penalizing # penciled # penciling # personalize # personalized # personalizes # personalizing # pharmacopeia # pharmacopeias # philosophize # philosophized # philosophizes # philosophizing # filter # filters # plagiarize # plagiarized # plagiarizes # plagiarizing # plow # plowed # plowing # plowman # plowmen # plows # plowshare # plowshares # polarization # polarize # polarized # polarizes # polarizing # politicization # politicize # politicized # politicizes # politicizing # popularization # popularize # popularized # popularizes # popularizing # pouf # poufs # practice # practiced # practices # practicing # # presidium # presidiums # # pressurization # pressurize # pressurized # pressurizes # pressurizing # pretense # pretenses # primeval # prioritization # prioritize # prioritized # prioritizes # prioritizing # privatization # privatizations # privatize # privatized # privatizes # privatizing # professionalization # professionalize # professionalized # professionalizes # professionalizing # prolog # prologs # propagandize # propagandized # propagandizes # propagandizing # proselytize # proselytized # proselytizer # proselytizers # proselytizes # proselytizing # psychoanalyze # psychoanalyzed # psychoanalyzes # psychoanalyzing # publicize # publicized # publicizes # publicizing # pulverization # pulverize # pulverized # pulverizes # pulverizing # pummel # pummeled # pajama # pajamas # pizzazz # quarreled # quarreling # radicalize # radicalized # radicalizes # radicalizing # rancor # randomize # randomized # randomizes # randomizing # rationalization # rationalizations # rationalize # rationalized # rationalizes # rationalizing # raveled # raveling # realizable # realization # realizations # realize # realized # realizes # realizing # recognizable # recognizably # recognizance # recognize # recognized # recognizes # recognizing # reconnoiter # reconnoitered # reconnoiters # reconnoitering # refueled # refueling # regularization # regularize # regularized # regularizes # regularizing # remodeled # remodeling # remold # remolded # remolding # remolds # reorganization # reorganizations # reorganize # reorganized # reorganizes # reorganizing # reveled # reveler # revelers # reveling # revitalize # revitalized # revitalizes # revitalizing # revolutionize # revolutionized # revolutionizes # revolutionizing # rhapsodize # rhapsodized # rhapsodizes # rhapsodizing # rigor # rigors # ritualized # rivaled # rivaling # romanticize # romanticized # romanticizes # romanticizing # rumor # rumored # rumors # saber # sabers # saltpeter # sanitize # sanitized # sanitizes # sanitizing # satirize # satirized # satirizes # satirizing # savior # saviors # savor # savored # savories # savoring # savors # savory # scandalize # scandalized # scandalizes # scandalizing # skeptic # skeptical # skeptically # skepticism # skeptics # scepter # scepters # scrutinize # scrutinized # scrutinizes # scrutinizing # secularization # secularize # secularized # secularizes # secularizing # sensationalize # sensationalized # sensationalizes # sensationalizing # sensitize # sensitized # sensitizes # sensitizing # sentimentalize # sentimentalized # sentimentalizes # sentimentalizing # sepulcher # sepulchers # # serialization # serializations # serialize # serialized # serializes # serializing # sermonize # sermonized # sermonizes # sermonizing # shoveled # shoveling # shriveled # shriveling # signalize # signalized # signalizes # signalizing # signaled # signaling # smolder # smoldered # smoldering # smolders # sniveled # sniveling # snorkeled # snorkeling # snowplow # snowplow # socialization # socialize # socialized # socializes # socializing # sodomize # sodomized # sodomizes # sodomizing # solemnize # solemnized # solemnizes # solemnizing # somber # specialization # specializations # specialize # specialized # specializes # specializing # specter # specters # spiraled # spiraling # splendor # splendors # squirreled # squirreling # stabilization # stabilize # stabilized # stabilizer # stabilizers # stabilizes # stabilizing # standardization # standardize # standardized # standardizes # standardizing # stenciled # stenciling # sterilization # sterilizations # sterilize # sterilized # sterilizer # sterilizers # sterilizes # sterilizing # stigmatization # stigmatize # stigmatized # stigmatizes # stigmatizing # story # stories # subsidization # subsidize # subsidized # subsidizer # subsidizers # subsidizes # subsidizing # succor # succored # succoring # succors # sulfate # sulfates # sulfide # sulfides # sulfur # sulfurous # summarize # summarized # summarizes # summarizing # swiveled # swiveling # symbolize # symbolized # symbolizes # symbolizing # sympathize # sympathized # sympathizer # sympathizers # sympathizes # sympathizing # synchronization # synchronize # synchronized # synchronizes # synchronizing # synthesize # synthesized # synthesizer # synthesizers # synthesizes # synthesizing # siphon # siphoned # siphoning # siphons # systematization # systematize # systematized # systematizes # systematizing # tantalize # tantalized # tantalizes # tantalizing # tantalizingly # tasseled # technicolor # temporize # temporized # temporizes # temporizing # tenderize # tenderized # tenderizes # tenderizing # terrorize # terrorized # terrorizes # terrorizing # theater # theatergoer # theatergoers # theaters # theorize # theorized # theorizes # theorizing # ton # tons # toweled # toweling # toxemia # tranquilize # tranquilized # tranquilizer # tranquilizers # tranquilizes # tranquilizing # tranquility # tranquilize # tranquilized # tranquilizer # tranquilizers # tranquilizes # tranquilizing # tranquility # transistorized # traumatize # traumatized # traumatizes # traumatizing # traveled # traveler # travelers # traveling # travelog # travelogs # # trialed # trialing # tricolor # tricolors # trivialize # trivialized # trivializes # trivializing # tumor # tumors # tunneled # tunneling # tyrannize # tyrannized # tyrannizes # tyrannizing # tire # tires # unauthorized # uncivilized # underutilized # unequaled # unfavorable # unfavorably # unionization # unionize # unionized # unionizes # unionizing # unorganized # unraveled # unraveling # unrecognizable # unrecognized # unrivaled # unsavory # untrammeled # urbanization # urbanize # urbanized # urbanizes # urbanizing # utilizable # utilization # utilize # utilized # utilizes # utilizing # valor # vandalize # vandalized # vandalizes # vandalizing # vaporization # vaporize # vaporized # vaporizes # vaporizing # vapor # vapors # verbalize # verbalized # verbalizes # verbalizing # victimization # victimize # victimized # victimizes # victimizing # videodisk # videodisks # vigor # visualization # visualizations # visualize # visualized # visualizes # visualizing # vocalization # vocalizations # vocalize # vocalized # vocalizes # vocalizing # vulcanized # vulgarization # vulgarize # vulgarized # vulgarizes # vulgarizing # wagon # wagons # watercolor # watercolors # weaseled # weaseling # westernization # westernize # westernized # westernizes # westernizing # womanize # womanized # womanizer # womanizers # womanizes # womanizing # woolen # woolens # woolies # wooly # yodeled # yodeling # yogurt # yogurts # yogurt # yogurts Category:Spelling